


Shiver

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it's in character, because i'm a sappy bitch, hand holding, my kink is husbands and wives who are desperately in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Winter nights are cold in Faerghus but Dimitri has an idea on how to stay warm.This is literally just pwp for the most part. I just...love Dimileth...so much...As per usual I'm incapable of writing them without fluff because I'm soft.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so hopefully I didn't fuck anything up when I wrote this. 1600 of the words were written today while home sick because apparently I'm more productive when I don't feel good. If you like it feel free to leave kudos/comments. They make me happy.

The winter nights in Faerghus are colder than she’s used to. Outside the snow has been falling steadily all day, blanketing the kingdom in white. Byleth shivers slightly as she watches the snowflakes drift downwards, settling closer to Dimitri as she listens to the steady cadence of his breathing. She shifts in his arms, letting out a soft sigh. 

Dimitri stirs behind her, his hand settling on her thigh as she turns to face him. He stifles a yawn as he meets her gaze.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs softly, gently tracing his thumb along the curve of her jaw and she sighs leaning into his touch. 

“I didn’t realize how cold it truly gets here,” she says with a wry smile. “I don’t know how you deal with it.”

He laughs softly, leaning down to capture her lips in a languid kiss, his palm trailing down her arm. She hums contentedly as he breaks the kiss.

“I can think of one way to keep you warm,” Dimitri says and she gives him a mischievous smile as he urges her onto her back.

“Oh? And what did you have in mind, your Majesty?” Byleth asks, her hand settling on his shoulder as she gazes up at him.

“Let me show you,” Dimitri murmurs, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. It quickly turn heated, her fingers twining in his hair as her lips yield readily as his tongue teases the seam of her mouth. Byleth lets out a hitched moan as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth. His free hand skates down her waist, resting on her hip as he captures her lips in another heated kiss.

Byleth can feel her pulse skitter wildly as he trails his lips along her jaw. She lets out a hiss of pleasure as he bites down on the tender skin of her neck, laving over the mark with his tongue as she arches into him.

“Dimitri…” She moans breathlessly as he repeats the motion. She can already feel the heat running through her as he teases her, his fingers gripping her thigh as he runs his lips along her neck. It’s becoming harder to think straight, every touch sending her need spiralling higher.

Byleth lets out a bereft cry as he leans back, stilling his motions. Her dissatisfaction is short lived, breath hitching as he runs calloused fingers along her inner thighs.

“You’re so beautiful…” he says reverently, lips curving into a sweet smile.

“Are you just saying that so that I’ll sleep with you?” Byleth teases, a mischievous smile on her face as she pulls him down for a gentle kiss. 

“Am I not allowed to tell my wife she’s beautiful?” He asks with feigned chagrin. 

“Hmm...I suppose that’s alright,” Byleth says with a laugh that’s quickly swallowed by the press of his lips. Moments like this where they can relinquish the weight of their titles and simply _be themselves_ are her favorite. Their respective roles demand much of them but knowing she gets to return home to this– to him– make the long days more bearable.

“I love you,” Byleth says softly as he breaks the kiss. The easy smile on his face makes her heart skip and she traces her thumb along the curve of his jaw. Seeing him like this always undoes her. After everything _he’d_ been through, that they’d _both_ been through, it always makes her heart soar to see him like this. 

“I love you, too...” Dimitri replies, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand and she feels her heart flutter at the simple gesture. She wouldn’t trade these moments for anything in the world.

Byleth pulls him back for another long kiss, letting out a soft sigh as he expertly plies her lips with his own. 

Words give way as Dimitri trails his lips down her neck, fingers gliding along the curve of her waist. Byleth lets out a stilted moan as he nips at the sensitive skin.

She can feel waves of warmth spreading through her as he cups her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt, thumb brushing over her nipple. Her lips part in a breathy sigh as he repeats the motion, bringing it to a taut peak.

Wordlessly she eases out of her shirt, shivering slightly before Dimitri’s hands are on her again, the warmth seeping through her as he blazes a trail of heated kisses down the column of her throat. Every single inch of her feels alive, each and every touch sending sparks of pleasure down her spine.

Byleth lets out a soft moan as Dimitri laves his tongue over the rosy tip of her nipple, bringing it to a hardened peak. His breath is warm against the sensitive skin and she arches into him as he continues to tease her. Any trace of coldness has long since left her, waves of warmth coursing through her with every touch.

Dimitri slowly trails his lips down the length of her stomach, watching every lithe muscle twitch beneath his touch with eager eyes.

Byleth watches him through the haze of her lust, tugging her lower lip between her teeth in anticipation as Dimitri removes her smallclothes, baring the slick folds of her sex.

Slowly he blazes a path along her inner thigh, occasionally nipping at the creamy skin to leave faint red marks that he soothes with his tongue. 

She’s aching for his touch at this point, slick and wanting. When he reaches the juncture of her thighs she waits with bated breath, letting out a disappointed cry as he bypasses the slick heat of her sex to trail his lips along her other thigh. Her hands are fisted in the sheets as he makes his way back to her folds.

“Dimitri _please_ …” Byleth begs and he gives her a heated look before parting her with his tongue. She lets out a strangled cry, hips flexing as he teases her cunt.

“You taste so good…” Dimitri says, voice husky with desire. She can feel herself blush at his words, cheeks tinged pink by the compliment. She’d quickly discovered that he enjoyed watching the way he’s able to send her pulse racing with a few words, things he would whisper to her in bed to make her flush.

“Dimitri,” Byleth whines and he lets out a throaty chuckle before parting the slick heat of her cunt again. Her eyes snap shut and she lets out a whimper as he circles her clit with his tongue. She swears softly as Dimitri teases the sensitive bud, her fingers finding purchase in his hair in a desperate attempt to anchor herself underneath the overwhelming feelings of pleasure.

Each pass of his tongue sends her closer to that blissful end she’s so desperately longing for. His fingers grip her hips to still her movements, leaving her completely at his mercy.

“Please…” Byleth gasps, words trailing off as Dimitri gently eases a finger into the warmth of her folds to curl in and out of her as he laves her clit with his tongue. A second finger soon joins and she lets out a soft cry as he curls them within her.

Dimitri takes the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips as he continues to thrust his fingers within the wet heat of her sex.

“You look so beautiful like this, slick and wanting…” He murmurs softly and she can feel the flush spreading down her neck and chest. Byleth lets out a strangled cry, back arching as she tries to reach her peak.

“Please I need to–” she gaps, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets beneath her.

“Need to what?” Dimitri asks, breath ghosting over her folds.

“Please, I need to cum…” Byleth begs, voice almost unrecognizable through the haze of her lust. After what feels like an eternity but was in reality no more than a handful of seconds he relents, sucking her clit between his lips as he curves his fingers within her.

It doesn’t take long for her to come undone his name falling from her lips in a desperate sob as she reaches her peak, back arching and fingers tightening in his hair as she rides out her orgasm. Once her hips have stilled he makes his way back up to capture her lips in a languid kiss, one where she can taste herself on his tongue as he kisses her.

She can feel him hard against her thigh as he settles between them, pulling back to quickly dispose of the last remaining layers between them.

Byleth encircles his cock between her fingers, stroking him gently as he plies her lips with his own. His eyes are dark with lust as he stills her movements, aligning himself with the entrance of her sex and entering her in a few short thrusts. His hand finds hers, fingers intertwining with her own as he builds a slow and steady rhythm, punctuating each thrust with a heated kiss.

“I love you, Byleth,” He whispers, watching her lips curve into a sweet smile. “My beloved…”

She feels her heart flutter at the words and she swallows thickly. 

“I love you too,” Byleth says, resting her forehead against his own with a soft smile.

Words give way to sensations as Dimitri increases his pace, drawing breathy sighs from the woman below him. Her fingers find purchase around his bicep as he thrusts within her. His free hand comes up to cup her breast, fingers teasing her nipple.

Byleth lets out a stilted moan as he increases his rhythm, his fingers trailing down her stomach to delve between her thighs. His thumb circles her clit and she whimpers his name. All she knows is the warmth of his skin and the feel of him above her, any recognition of cold has long since abandoned her.

His lips are warm on her neck as he changes the angle of his thrusts, hips stuttering slightly.

Byleth can tell her orgasm is fast approaching, soft, broken moans tumbling free with each thrust. His thumb circles her clit and she gasps his name as she reaches her peak, back arching with pleasure as his cock thrusts within her.

After a few jagged thrusts Dimitri reaches his own end, her name falling free as he finishes within her, his forehead nuzzled against her shoulder as he comes down from his high.

With a soft kiss he rolls off her and onto his side, fingers trailing down her arm as she turns to face him. He brushes the sweat slicked strands of seafoam hair from her face, kissing her gently on the forehead. Byleth lets out a soft yawn as she stretches out beside him, linking her fingers with her own. 

“Did it work?” Dimitri asks as he strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. Byleth lets out a soft hum.

“Yes, it did,” She says with a laugh. “I love you Dimitri.”

“I love you too,” He responds with a gentle smile.

“Dimitri?” Byleth says softly as he pulls her close. He looks over at her quizzically.

“What is it?” He asks, fingers running gently down her arm.

“You’re going to make an excellent father one day…” Byleth says with a small smile.

He captures her lips in a sweet kiss, pulling back and looking at her with a soft smile.

Sleep quickly overtakes them and when she wakes it’s in the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
